


Shyness Can Overcome You

by sometimesiquestionmylifechoices



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices/pseuds/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Prompt: School AU. Louis is an unpopular freshman who has a huge crush on the popular junior, Harry. Harry hears rumors about Louis because he's unpopular and shy, but he wants to get to know him better, and Louis is already in love with the older boy.'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks in advance for reading :) This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you like it! I know Louis is older than Harry and such but I was just filling a prompt and the ages fit their characters so just keep that in mind x you can follow me on tumblr at prostitutelou.tumblr.com xx

  
“Louis!”

Louis Tomlinson turned at the familiar voice calling him and smiled at the owner of it, his close friend, Zayn.

“What’s up, mate?” Louis said, waiting until Zayn caught up with him until he resumed walking towards the front entrance of Cherry Brook High School.

“Not much. Liam’s sick today, I’m going to be so bored in chem.”

“Sick? Too much snogging with you, have you had a cold recently?” Louis grinned as he watched a faint blush color Zayn’s cheeks.

“’S not like that, Tomlinson, and you know it. We’re just best mates. We have been forever.” Zayn mumbled, looking down at his shoes as he spoke.

“Doesn’t stop you from wanting to snog him into submission.” Zayn snorted, then gestured towards the doors of the school where a tall, lean boy with chestnut curls and shining green eyes was standing.

“And your obvious difference in social standing doesn’t stop you from wanting to snog Harry Styles into submission.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows and glared at his friend.

“Keep it down, will you? People could hear.”

“Oh, calm down. It’s not like the entire world doesn’t know he’s gayer than Christmas. He wouldn’t freak if he found out a guy had a crush on him.” Zayn lowered his voice to the point that Louis could barely hear it. “Like Liam would.”

“Just because the whole world knows he’s gay doesn’t mean they need to know that I am, too, or that I would climb him like a tree.” Louis chuckled at his own clever innuendo and went on, “And Liam wants you, too, mate, I can see it in his eyes.” Louis tapped beside his eye as he spoke. “The eyes tell all.”

“And what you wouldn’t give to stare into those circular fields of luscious emerald green –“ Louis, laughing, cut him off.

“Stop it, Zayn, you’re starting to sound like Twilight.”

Zayn snickered. “C’mon, Louis, we’re going to be late to maths.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis groaned internally, sinking lower in his seat as his teacher droned on and on about squares and monomials. Math was his worst subject, and having it first period didn’t help any. It took at least two class periods before his brain functioned properly.

Zayn was asleep on the other side of the classroom. He never cared about his grades much. He was smart and self-learning enough to the point that he could pass almost any class without ever paying attention. People thought he was the typical bad boy, not caring about grades or much of anything else. Louis knew differently. But people also thought he was bisexual. Well, so did Zayn. But Louis knew enough about sexuality and Zayn to have figured out a long time ago that Zayn didn’t really find girls attractive, whether he lied to himself about it or not.

Nobody knew Louis was gay except Liam and Zayn, not even his family. They were understanding and accepting and wonderful, but Louis didn’t trust people at all. Liam and Zayn had figured it out about the same time Louis had himself, and they were sworn to secrecy.  
Actually, outside of Liam and Zayn, Louis didn’t have many friends. When you knew him he was funny, loud, and extremely energetic. But around people he didn’t know, Louis just mostly kept to himself. He was incredibly shy, so it was hard for him to make friends. Liam and Zayn had been his friends for so long that he hardly even remembered how they became so close.

Thankfully, the bell rang. Louis rocketed out of his seat and met a sleepy-eyed Zayn at the doorway.

“What’re you so happy about?” Zayn grumbled. Louis hadn’t even noticed how wide he was smiling until Zayn said something.

“Oh . . . nothing. You know, just happy class is over, yeah?” Louis said, feigning nonchalance, but lessening the smile on his face.

Zayn rubbed his eyes and said, “Yeah, right. You’re going to French, aren’t you? Your class with Curly.” Louis mock hung his head as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well, yeah. Who wouldn’t be happy to stare at those luscious curling locks? Even if I’m stuck staring at the back of them.”

“Whatever, man,” Zayn said as they reached Louis’s French class. “Have fun, then.”

Louis quickly walked to his desk. Despite being in the class with Harry Styles, he didn’t know many people, and he was really self-conscious about himself when he wasn’t walking with a friend. He slid into his desk and took out his spiral notebook, hunching over it and pretending to write something important. Louis was always especially nervous in this class because most of the people in it were juniors (including Harry), and he was only a freshman. He didn’t find out that not many freshmen took French I until it was too late to switch out. But if it hadn’t been for that class, Louis wouldn’t have met Harry Styles.

The bell rang and Louis snapped his head up. The familiar curls were in front of him as usual. Louis hadn’t noticed the tall boy come into the classroom. The teacher gave them a vocabulary word search. Busy work. She must have had a fight with her husband or something, she only gave busy work on days where she was in a bad mood.

Louis didn’t mind; he finished the puzzle quickly and opened his spiral again, then began doodling on a blank page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Styles was not the kind of boy who was usually like this. Harry was confident, cool, and flirty. He was popular, pretty, and charming. But for some reason, the blue-eyed freshman with the feathered fringe got to him. Harry didn’t even know his name, but the only time he’d ever talked to the boy, asking for a highlighter in class, he’d lost his usual coolness and confidence.

Today, he decided he didn’t care. The boy intrigued him, and he was intent on at least learning his name. He spun around in his desk, but the younger boy didn’t notice. Harry tapped on the boy’s desk to capture his attention, and his head snapped up and he quickly closed his notebook.

“What are you writing in there, national secrets?” Harry asked, startled by the swiftness with which he’d shut the notebook. The boy looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Um . . . no. Yes. No,” He said, cracking a small smile showing that he meant to be funny and wasn’t just making an idiot out of himself. Harry grinned, liking the boy already.

“What’s your name?” he inquired.

“Louis. Uh, Tomlinson,” he said, as if not sure adding on his last name was too much. Louis fiddled with the pen in his hand, avoiding eye contact with Harry.  
Harry liked him even more now. It was a fitting name for him. Louis Tomlinson. The boy’s eyes darted up at him quickly but expectantly, and Harry realized Louis was waiting for Harry to state whatever he’d turned around for.

“Uh . . . I . . . Why do you do that?” The boy met his eyes now, something between fear and embarrassment clearly displayed in Louis’s blue ones.

“Do what?” he asked, looking down and messing with his pen again.

“That,” Harry gestured to the pen and slightly to Louis’s face. “Not make eye contact,” he groaned internally as soon as it came out. Instead of casually making something up like he’d be able to do with anyone else, he’d pointed out something very rude that clearly made Louis uncomfortable.

“I . . . Um . . . I don’t know,” Louis mumbled his answer, moving his hands into his lap but still looking down.

“It’s just that your eyes are so pretty. You’re – You’re always looking down, so people don’t get to see your eyes.” Harry blurted without thinking. It was true, but Harry didn’t want to make the younger boy any less comfortable than he already was.

Louis’s head jerked up, and he met Harry’s eyes for a split second before blush started to color his cheeks and he quickly looked down again. Harry mentally kicked himself and turned around, almost certain that Louis would have no interest in talking to him now. He bent over his paper and pretended to be engrossed in the puzzle although he was basically finished. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around, startled, and looked into the adorably nervous face of Louis Tomlinson, who seemed to be gathering up the courage to say something.

“Yours . . . are . . . too. I mean . . . your . . . eyes,” Louis quietly and quickly took a deep breath, then continued. “Your eyes . . . they’re pretty also,” he said, rather smoothly, and looked quite proud of himself at the same time as he nervously awaited Harry’s reply, biting his lip. Harry had to tear his eyes away from Louis’s lips, not letting himself go there, and grinned in response.

“Thanks,” he said, and without thinking, spun around, too pleased with that to think that Louis might want to continue the conversation. Before Harry could think of a way to turn around, the bell rang and Louis was gone, out the door and down the hall. Harry walked his usual confident walk down the hall with a wider than usual smirk on his dimpled face.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam Payne flipped his phone open, pressed the ‘New Message’ button, typed ‘Zayn’ in the recipient box, then sighed, pressed ‘End’ and snapped his phone shut. He wanted so desperately to talk to Zayn, but he just couldn’t think of anything to say. Zayn was his best mate, but ever since Liam had begun to notice just how brightly his eyes shined and how melodic his deep voice was, Liam hadn’t been as coherent around Zayn as before.

He rolled over in his bed. Though Liam had woken with a severe headache and sore throat, a day of bed rest had cured mostly all of it. _It almost wasn’t worth missing out on talking to Zayn_ , he thought. Louis and Zayn would have gotten out of school about twenty minutes ago. Liam wished he could be with them right now, wherever they were. They were probably at Fitzie’s, their favorite small diner to hang out at after school. Many times Liam had thought about sitting next to Zayn there, holding hands with Zayn’s head on his shoulder … A knock interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called, rolling over to face the door, expecting his mum.

Grinning, Zayn walked in the room.

“Hey, mate,” he greeted, coming to sit on the bed as Liam eagerly sat up. “How ya feel?”

“ _Much_ better,” Liam replied, hardly bothering to mask the double meaning of his words. Liam knew that Zayn would never think of them that way, so he often dropped subtle hints which the carefree boy never picked up on. “My headache is completely gone and my throat is only the slightest bit sore.”

Zayn smiled and drew both of his legs up on the bed. “That’s good, so you’ll be able to come to school tomorrow?”  
“Yeah,” Liam said, a little too quickly. “Back to our shenanigans in Chemistry, yeah?” Zayn gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few beats. Liam mentally cursed himself. Shenanigans? Who said that anymore? What kind of word was ‘shenanigans’ anyway? Zayn quietly cleared his throat.

“Uh, Louis had to, uh, go straight home to work on a project, but he missed you today, too,” he said, twirling a loose thread from the comforter around his finger. Liam grinned.

“Louis missed me too? As in, he had company?” Liam picked up on the implication of the sentence. Zayn smiled a small smile and leaned back so that he was leaning against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, that girl in chem missed you too. What’s ‘er name? Danielle?”

“Danielle Peazer, yeah. Wait, what do you mean she missed me?” Liam furrowed his brows, slightly disappointed Zayn had not mentioned someone else missing him at school that day, but was not surprised at all.

“Aw, mate, don’t you see her giving you those eyes? She totally wants you.” Liam laughed.

“Not my type,” he said, smiling sadly at his best friend, who still had his eyes closed. Suddenly, Zayn sat up straight and turned towards Liam, leaning a bit closer.

“What is your type, Liam?”

“What?” Liam asked, alarmed.

“Your type. What is it? You’ve never really had a serious girlfriend, you know. Do you even know what your type is?” Zayn asked seriously, his eyes concentrated on Liam. _Of course I know my type. It’s not even girls, it’s you_ , Liam thought to himself before stuttering out the first response that came to mind.

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know. I guess that’s what you’re supposed to figure out when you’re dating, yeah?”

“How are you going to figure out if you want to ask a girl out without knowing what you like?” Zayn was intent on this subject, unusually serious. Liam sighed, tired of hiding from his best mate and the person he had strong feelings for.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to ask out any girls,” he said, experimenting with just how much he wanted to tell Zayn.

“What d’you mean?” Zayn asked, cocking his head. “Isn’t that what high school’s about? Dating? Don’t tell me you’re going to be one of those people who doesn’t date until college.” Liam smiled and shook his head.

“No, I want to date in high school. I don’t want to date girls in high school … or ever, for that matter. I don’t fancy –“

“Uh, Liam, I think that … I think I have to go, yeah? I’ll see you in school …” Zayn cut him off, then rushed out of the door. Liam, dumbfounded, couldn’t even call out to him, instead, he collapsed back on his pillow and let a few tears roll down his cheeks until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn drove back to his house and parked in the driveway. He’d managed to not think about Liam until he got home, focusing on driving the familiar path, not thinking of anything at all. Once he got to his driveway, he couldn’t even make it out of the car before he broke down. Tears cascading down his cheeks, Zayn leaned his head on the steering wheel for a bit before pulling out his cell to text Louis.

**I messed up, Lou.**

_Whatd you do?_

**I think… Li’s gay. I went to his house like you told me to and we talked for a little but then I was stupid, asking him what his type was and being a real tosser about it until he finally said he didn’t want to date girls in high school, or ever. And I didn’t even let him finish before I said I had to go and ran out.**

_Li’s gay?! Oh, I knew it. We should have a threesome in all our gayness._

**Lou could you just be serious please? Im worried. I didnt mean to hurt him but I can’t face him just yet. It just happened**

_Alright fine ya wanker. I’ll go talk to him because I am an amazing friend and you owe me those rainbow suspenders I’ve been eyeing now_

**Yeah yeah fine, thanks mate**

_Anytime, babe_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis breezed past Liam’s parents, his mum telling him that Liam had just woken up but hadn’t been out of his room since Zayn left. Louis tapped on the door, not waiting for a response, then opened it, walked over to the bed, plopped down, and gave Liam’s calf a rough poke.

“Sit up, Li, don’t be a wanker. Zayn’s not going to hate on you because you like boys. He’s bi, yeah? He feels bad. Don’t be depressed.” Liam sat up and looked at Louis with slightly sleepy eyes.

“Lou, you’ve got to keep a secret for me, okay? I have to tell someone and I can’t tell Zayn because – well, can you keep it, even from Zayn?”

“Why do you have to keep it from Zayn? He’s our best mate, Li.”

“You’ll know when I tell you. So I need to know that I can tell you.”

“Well, yeah. I can.” Liam took a deep breath.

“I fancy Zayn.”

Louis stared at him blankly.

“Lou, don’t look at me like that. I know I shouldn’t, he’s been my mate forever, but I can’t help it and I just –“

“Liam, shut up. I wasn’t judging you. I was waiting for you to tell me something I didn’t know. Isn’t that what a secret is supposed to be?” Liam’s mouth dropped a little.

“How did you know?”

“I am the love fairy,” Louis said, shooting up and performing a small ballet spin before plopping back down and grinning at Liam.

Liam laughed. “Really, now? And why are you so hyper and calling yourself the love fairy? Did something happen with Styles today?” he joked, feeling much better about the Zayn situation having someone else know. Louis scowled, hearing the joking in his friend’s tone.

“Yes, actually, so you can stop. It’s not impossible that something would happen between us, you know. I am irresistible,” Louis grinned, tilting his head expectantly.

“Sure, mate,” Liam laughed, “it’s taking all my strength to not tackle you right now.”

“Why hold back?” Louis purred, leaning forward and tapping Liam’s nose with his pointer finger, then giggling and pushing himself off of the bed. “Well, Li, I’ve got to go now, I’ll try and get Zayn to text you, yeah? Unless you just call him and profess your undying love.” Liam started, then laughed.

“I think I’ll pass on that one, Lou. Don’t think he’d enjoy that one too much, judging from his reaction earlier.” Louis shrugged.

“You never know,” he sing-songed on his way out the door. Liam thought about that for a second, but dismissing it as Louis just being Louis and messing with his head.


	3. Chapter 3

“I dunno, man. I hear some weird things, y’know?” Niall said, his head buried in Harry’s kitchen cabinet, looking for something to eat.

“What do you hear?” Harry asked, trying not to be interested but failing, because the topic at hand is the blue eyed, feather haired boy himself, Louis Tomlinson.

“I hear he has, like, issues, yeah?” Niall said, briefly leaning out and tapping the side of his head before burying himself again.

“He’s shy, is all, from what I can tell.” Harry mumbled, not wanting to get too defensive.

“Yeah, well I’m not one to judge, you know that. I’m just telling you what I hear. I don’t have anything against the lad, he’s just not your usual type.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, not aware that he had a “usual type.”

“Well, look at the guys you date. You’re a junior, yeah, and you usually date junior or senior boys. The really nice looking blokes, too, sometimes footie players or some other sport. Popular guys is what I mean, I guess. That Louis fellow is different. Freshman, quiet, not in any sport I can think of. People think he’s a recluse because he doesn’t speak to anyone except those sophomores, what’re their names? It’s not important, I guess. And when he does talk to you he talks real soft and is always messing with his clothes or a pen or digging in his backpack.”

“I guess …”

“Look, mate,” Niall said, finally emerging with a bag of Doritos. “I’m not going to judge you, you know that. We’ve been best mates for years and I’m not the type to judge people anyway. I’m just saying you need to be prepared of what people are going to think and say if something does happen between you two.”

Harry gave a small laugh. “Yeah, right. Nothing’s going to happen between us, Niall. Even if he was gay, there’s no reason for him to want to date me.” Niall shrugged. “Well, I can’t tell you if he’s gay or not. Maybe Alice can, but I can’t.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Nialler, I love you, but the absolute last thing I want to do is involve myself with your girlfriend any more than socially necessary.”

Niall laughed. “You’ve got to get to know her, mate.”

“Whatever, give me a Dorito.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey, Li.**

Zayn had sent the message twenty minutes ago and was starting to doubt a reply when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Hey, sorry I was in the shower_

**Its cool man, listen, Im really sorry about today. I shouldnt have run out like I did and Ive been feeling really bad ever since. Im not going to judge you, Im bi and you know that. Its fine that youre gay I just don’t know what got into me**

_It’s fine, Lou basically already told me this, don’t worry abt it, I understand :)_

**Awesome, so… when did you figure it out?**

_I dunno really. It was kind of gradual. But then I realized that I really like this guy and it all just kinda hit me_

**Ooooh a crush?! Tell me Li ;)**

_You wouldn’t approve_

**Wouldnt approve? Do you realize who you're talking to?**

_Idk man it’s just too early to tell, you know? You’ll find out eventually I promise_

**Well… I kind of have a crush now too**

_Kind of?_

**Oka fine, I do have a crush you wanker**

_Awwwwwww_

**Shut up Li**

_Why are you up so late?_

**I’m the rebel here, why are you up so late?**

_It’s only 11, anyway I slept all day, I was sick, remember? Go to sleep, you need your rest_

**So we can pull shenanigans in chem?**

_I will beat you with a stick_

**Goodnight, Li**

_Sweet dreams.x_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis drove happily to Liam’s house the next morning, honking the horn when he pulled into the driveway. Liam slid into the front seat and Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

“When Zayn wakes up late and it’s to the point where you have to come pick me up first, he loses his shotgun privileges.” Liam shook his head as the car rolled out of the driveway. “If he didn’t spend so much time on his hair, he wouldn’t have to get up earlier than the rest of us.”

“You love it, Li,” Louis casually remarked, stealing a quick glance at his friend and grinning when he saw the pink blush bloom on his cheeks. Liam gave an awkward chuckle.

“Not as much as you love Harry Styles’ hair, yeah?” Louis pursed his lips and pulled into Zayn’s driveway, honking his horn.

“Don’t make me throw you both in the backseat together. I’ll lock you in there for a day and if you come out and haven’t snogged or more, I’ll skin you both.” Liam half-laughed.

“Yeah, like that would happen. The kid’s clueless. I drop hints all the time when we’re alone. He never notices.”

“Ah, Li, Zayn’s not that dense.”

“Yeah? I’ll show you.” He finished his sentence just as Zayn opened the door and took the seat behind Liam.

“Sorry lads, up late last night,” Zayn smiled apologetically at Louis in the rearview mirror and nudged Liam’s seat softly with his knee.

“Out selling yourself on the streets again, Zaynie?” Louis joked.

“You know it,” Zayn responded, voice half-muffled from turning to buckle his seat belt.

“Can I get in on some of that?” Liam asked, slyly tapping Louis’s thigh to get his attention. Zayn gave a seemingly light hearted laugh.

“Only if you can pay the price, babycakes.” Zayn leaned forward and flicked Liam’s ear. Louis wrinkled his nose.

“Babycakes? Not that I have any expertise in that area, but that doesn’t sound like something hookers would call their clients. Wouldn’t they use something like ‘sugar’ or ‘hot stuff’?”

“What are you, seven?” Zayn responded.

“Both of you are infantile,” Liam remarked, leaning his head against the window in mock exasperation.

Zayn staged-whispered to Louis, “What does infantile mean?” For whatever reason, this caused Louis to burst into a fit of laughter as he was pulling into their usual parking spot of the school lot.

“Calm down, mate,” Zayn said as they got out of the car. “Well, my loves, I’ll see you in maths, Louis, and you in chem, Liam. I’ve got a secret meeting of the most secretive secrets.”

“That’s not suspicious,” Liam teased, briefly resting his hand on Zayn’s bicep. Zayn gave Liam a small smile before he briskly walked off. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Louis exhaled loudly and leaned against his car as if exhausted.

“Jesus Christ, Li! If you were coming onto me like that I’d have either smacked you into next week or pounced on you like a jungle cat.” Liam laughed, then sighed.

“Too bad Zayn wouldn’t do the latter, yeah?” Louis knicked Liam’s shoulder.

“You are so foul!” Louis squealed, giggling.

“And you,” Liam pronounced, “are so gay. I don’t understand how nobody else realizes this.” Louis’s smile lessened and his voice grew more serious.

“Liam, you know I don’t talk to people well. No one cares enough to be interested in me or my sexuality.” Liam threw a comforting arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“You’re wrong, Lou. Me and Zaynie care, yeah?” Hearing this, Louis’s grin was easily replaced.

“Yeah,” he said, almost inaudibly. “Not get off of me, Li,” he laughed, spinning out from under Liam’s arm. “Unless you want to out us both.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First period passed quicker than usual, and before Louis knew it, he was in his desk before the second period bell, waiting for the familiar curls to plop down in front of him Suddenly, he felt a hand brush from the center of his back across his shoulder. He started and his head snapped to look up at a smirking Harry, clad in a flattering white V-neck that showed off his biceps and black skinny jeans.

“Hey,” Harry greeted, his deep voice perfectly smooth, calm, and balanced.

By comparison, Louis stuttered out his response with a small squeak at the end, “Uh … Hey.” However, Harry’s smirk transformed into a small smile in response to this. He fluidly sat down in his desk without once taking his eyes off of Louis. Self-conscious, Louis began fiddling with his fingers and avoiding Harry’s eyes. Harry frowned and placed one large hand over the younger boy’s, covering both of Louis’s. Louis looked up at him adorably through his feathered fringe.

“Don’t,” Harry said softly, holding the boy’s eye contact. “Let me look at those pretty blue eyes.” Before Louis could think of a response for that, the bell tolled loudly and Harry turned around in his desk.

The rest of the class provided them no chance to talk, but Louis replayed the moment where Harry touched his hands in his head all through the class, and as soon as the bell rang he bolted from his desk to go tell Zayn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Li, our little BooBear has a not-so-secret-admirer,” Zayn stated, his voice muffled around the apple he was biting into. Liam raised an eyebrow as he lifted his sandwich to his mouth and took a bite.

“Yeah?” He said, waiting for more information. Louis wrinkled his nose.

“Yuck, didn’t either of you learn not to talk with your mouth full?” Zayn and Liam exchanged a look, then shook their heads in unison. Zayn tossed his apple in the air and caught it nimbly. Louis tried not to notice Liam noticing the ease with which Zayn repeatedly caught the apple. Louis had to admit, it was quite attractive.

“Don’t be such a girl. And don’t change the subject!” Zayn chastised, biting into his apple again. Louis sighed.

“What do you want from me?”

“Tell LiLi what you told me.” Louis turned towards Liam, having to refrain from rolling his eyes when he noticed the slight blush on the boy’s cheeks at the use of the nickname ‘LiLi.’

“Harry talked to me. He put his hand on top of mine.” Louis’s eyes widened. “His hands are huge. Just one covered both of mine.”

“All the better for –“

“Zayn, I will skin you. Anyway, I was looking down and he told me ‘Let me look at those pretty blue eyes.’” Louis turned to Zayn. “Are you happy now? It’s not like it was a big deal.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Tomlinson,” Zayn retorted, bending down to dig in his backpack, “you were the one squealing like a little girl at me after French so –“

“Why was Louis squealing like a little girl?” All three boys snapped to attention at the slow, deep voice, Zayn hitting his head on the table and crying out in protest at the sudden pain. Louis, wide-eyed, was unable to form a coherent sentence, so Liam broke the silence and offered his hand to Harry.

“You’re Harry Sty –“

“Owww!” Zayn protested, scowling and rubbing his head. Harry gave a small, quiet laugh.

“Y’alright, mate?” Harry asked, grinning. Zayn’s scowl lessened but he offered no response. Harry didn’t seem bothered. “Yeah, I’m Harry Styles. You’re Liam, right? I don’t know your last name.” Liam gave an easy, friendly smile.

“Payne. The adorable scowling dunce over there is Zayn Malik, and I guess you know Louis,” Liam nudged Louis under the table, making sure he noticed that yet another hint had been dropped and unrecognized, but Louis had bigger things on his mind.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry confirmed, “I know Louis. Actually, he’s the reason I came over here. I have something for him.” He held out a closed fist, face-down. Louis held out his open hand, and Harry placed his fist in the boy’s palm, then took his other hand and closed Louis’s into a fist around the object. Harry then bent down and placed his lips so close to Louis’s ear that Louis could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke. “Don’t be shy with this, yeah?” He waved a small farewell to Zayn and Liam, then walked his confident walk off to his blonde friend waiting for him by the door to the courtyard. They all sat in silence for a moment before Zayn decided it’d gone on too long.

“Well, don’t keep us waiting then, Lou. What is it?” He queried, still a little sour from his display of klutziness. Louis shrugged, almost nervous to find out himself. He opened his fist and found a small, folded piece of paper. He opened it and stared at it much longer than the time it took to read the small amount of writing. Even Liam grew impatient.

“Well … ?” Liam and Zayn asked at the same time, looked at each other with a smile, then quickly looked away. “Tell us,” Zayn prodded. Louis folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket. He got up and grabbed his backpack.

“He gave me his phone number.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn sat at his, Louis, and Liam’s favorite booth in Fitzie’s by himself. The place never had much business, but the people there were regulars. Zayn loved it there, it was warm and cozy and everybody knew everybody. But today he restless. He hated keeping the secret from Liam. Even if it made everything incredibly awkward, he needed to get it off his chest.

**Can you meet me @ fitzies? -Z**

_Be there in about 5. I was close by anyway_

Zayn started at the text. Five minutes? He’d expected longer to prepare what to say. He decided to wing it and ordered a coke. Liam walked into Fitzie’s a couple minutes after Zayn got his coke, wearing nothing but a t-shirt, even though it was at most 40 degrees out. He sat down across from Zayn, smiling at the boy and ordering a strawberry milkshake when a waitress came over and asked what he wanted.

“Bit chilly out, yeah?” Liam broke the slightly awkward silence. Zayn gestured to his bare arms.

“Is if you’re wearing a t-shirt. Weren’t you cold?” he asked, noticing how Liam’s cheeks were pink from the cold winds.

“A little bit. But I woke up from a three hour nap and I needed to wake up, so I took the car out to take a walk. I hate walking in my neighborhood. I was about to drive back when you texted me.”

“Why did you take a three hour nap?”

“Well, truthfully, I was up late thinking last night.”

“What were you thinking about?” Liam seemed to think about how to answer that for a second and leaned in slightly.

“Zayn, do you remember the crush that I told you about?” The waitress came and set the strawberry milkshake down in front of Liam. He thanked her but didn’t touch it. His stomach was turning somersaults and he imagined putting a milkshake in it wouldn’t produce a pleasurable effect. Zayn nodded.

“Yeah.” Liam said as an explanation. Zayn acknowledged his understanding with a slight nod. Liam took a deep pull from the milkshake.

“That’s, uh, actually why I wanted you to meet me here.” Liam almost choked on his milkshake.

“Because of my crush?” Liam asked, alarmed, his stomach clenching and somersaulting again. Zayn’s eyes widened a bit.

“No, no, I meant because of mine.” Liam was a bit relieved but also disappointed. He really didn’t want to listen to Zayn go on about another guy.

“Oh.”

“Who do you like, anyway? I mean, I’m about to tell you mine, it’s only fair, right?” Zayn offered a small smile and Liam decided he just didn’t care anymore. He didn’t want to keep a secret from his best friend. He sighed.

“Zayn … well I’ve liked him for a while. And I really, really shouldn’t, but –“ Liam paused because Zayn had placed his hand on top of Liam’s clenched fist on the table. Zayn hadn’t even realized he’d done it and drew it back when Liam stopped talking. Liam unclenched his fist and rubbed his eyes.

“Um … sorry,” Zayn mumbled, embarrassed. Liam shook his head.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s … me. I mean …” he sighed. “I guess I might as well just say it,” he mumbled, half to himself. Zayn cocked his head and leaned forward, intertwining his fingers and putting both elbows on the table.

“Zayn … I … It’s you. I just – I fancy you.” Zayn started blankly at Liam for a bit and Liam held his eyes until he felt too awkward and looked down, then started talking again. “So, I, um, yeah. I’m really really sorry if this makes things awkward between us but yeah we can just forget about it. I mean I’ve been hiding it from you for a while and I just … I’m really sorry, Zayn. Don’t let this make you think you can’t tell me who you like now, because we’re still be best mates and you can still talk to me about anything and if we can forget about it I promise, and I’m rambling but I just don’t know what to say and –“ Liam stopped because Zayn gave him a mischievous smile and grabbed his hand, leaving money on the table and pulling him out of the door.

It was especially nice outside that night. The Fitzie’s parking lot was softly lit by streetlights. There few enough cars around so that it felt like you were the only person within a mile if you were standing in it, but the surrounding strip center kept it from feeling dangerous. Zayn was surprised he noticed this considering what had just happened and what he was about to do.

“Zayn, what are you –“ Liam tried to ask, but Zayn reached his car at that moment and spun around so quickly that Liam didn’t have time to adjust and they ended up so that their faces were less than six inches apart. Zayn had excitement in his eyes and he was smiling a small, ecstatic smile.

“You – you meant that, right? I mean, you’re not just playing some stupid prank on me, right?” Zayn asked, so excited his words practically blended together.

“I – uh – well, yeah, I was serious. Why would I joke about something like that?” Zayn said nothing but grinned, grabbed Liam’s face firmly yet softly with both hands, and kissed him.

Despite being taken by surprise, Liam couldn’t help but notice how soft Zayn’s lips were and the way that he applied just the right amount of pressure with them. Liam hardly had anytime to kiss him back before Zayn pulled away. Liam gave a small, embarrassed laugh and started to ask what that was for but Zayn didn’t give him a chance and immediately started talking, the entire time keeping his hands on either side of Liam’s jaw.

“Liam, I fancy you too. I mean, that’s kind of obvious because I just kissed you, but whatever. Anyway, I like you a lot. I’ve liked you for a long, long time. Louis knew, but I swore him to secrecy because I thought you were straight.” Zayn was saying this all extremely confidently, talking swiftly but clearly, keeping his eyes locked with Liam’s and rubbing slightly back and forth with his thumbs on Liam’s cheeks. “He was convinced that you wanted me too, but I wouldn’t believe it. That’s why I freaked out so much yesterday. When you told me you were gay it startled me because if you were then there was a chance that Louis might be right and I’d spent so much time convincing myself that he wasn’t, and then I was so upset with myself for running off when you’d told me something like that. I never really apologized for that, did I? I’m so sorry Liam, I really am. I don’t ever want to hurt you. Anyway, that’s why I wanted you to meet me here. I was going to tell you because I just didn’t want to keep it secret anymore.” Liam smiled his hugest smile, wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy’s waist, and pressed their lips back together in response.

Zayn’s mind spun. He was kissing Liam. His best mate, his crush, Liam. And Liam’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and Liam’s lips were soft and Liam tasted slightly of strawberries and this was amazing. He didn’t know how long they stood there like that before Liam started to laugh into the kiss. Zayn smiled uncertainly.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m freezing cold, mate,” Liam informed him, laughing a little harder and pointing to his t-shirt. It was at this point Zayn realized that he didn’t have a car and it was indeed quite cold outside. He’d walked over when the sun was barely setting and now it was just past twilight. Liam seemed to take notice of the lack of more than two cars in the lot, one being his own. He tightened his embrace on Zayn and rested his chin on the slightly shorter boy’s shoulder.

“Can I drive you home?” he murmured into Zayn’s ear, rubbing his back softly. Zayn laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

“Absolutely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. Hi. Hello. What’s up?

How hard could it be to pick one of these to send as a greeting to the boy he’d had a crush on for over a semester? Really hard, decided Louis Tomlinson. He’d typed Harry’s number into the recipient box ten minutes ago and since then had been deliberating on which greeting to use. Finally, he just typed a simple ‘Hey’ and closed his eyes and pressed ‘Send.’ The response was almost immediate.

**Hello :)**

_What’s up?_

**Not much, just some homework as per usual. May I ask who this is**

_Louis. Tomlinson_

**Oh, good for you! I kind of expected you to chicken on texting me. But you didnt! Yay ;)**

Louis sharply inhaled at the winky face before strictly telling himself to calm down.

_Um, thanks, I think_

**Its a compliment, I promise. Haha**

_Oh, well, then, thank you. Why are you doing homework so late?_

**Ah, you have much to learn about the ways of high school, young Jedi. Junior year is busting my butt**

_Oh, should I text you later then?_

**Nah, I’m just doing physics. I dont have it until seventh.**

_Oh ok_

**So im not trying to be rude here, but whats up with you? Youre perfectly nice and nice-looking, yet you only have those two sophomore friends, right?**

_Im not very good at making friends I guess… im pretty shy. Liam, Zayn, and I have been friends for forever and a day._

**Well, long-term friends are usually better than short-term ones. Listen, ive got to go do some housework before I go to sleep, so I’ll see you in french, alright?**

_Yeah, sure_

**Goodnight. x**

_Bye_

Almost glad that the sufficient awkwardness was over, Louis went to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was strangely tired on the way to school the next morning. He’d slept rather deeply and hadn’t gone to bed especially late. He half listened while Zayn and Liam chatted along the way but snapped into full awareness when the two started walking towards the school a little ahead of him, hand in hand.

“Hold on,” he called out. “What did I miss? Since when is this . . . are you guys . . . ?” Liam and Zayn both laughed and exchanged a smile.

“Basically, we met up at Fitzie’s yesterday, and we just kind of . . . talked, and then some other stuff happened, and . . . yeah.” Zayn explained, and held up he and Liam’s intertwined hands at the end of his explanation. Louis’s mouth dropped.

“Some ‘other stuff?’” What d’you mean, you two went off snogging and didn’t tell me until now?”

“Lou, it happened less than twelve hours ago and –“ Liam began, but Louis cut him off.

“Don’t you start, Li. I’d expect this from Zayn, but not from you!” he shook his head in mock disbelief.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn protested, scowling. Liam squeezed his hand softly.

“So, basically, you two met up yesterday, kissed, and now you’re together?” Louis huffed. Liam and Zayn nodded. Louis scowled. “I hate you both.” Liam grinned, pulling his friend into a quick hug before re-molding his hand back into Zayn’s.

“Lou, aren’t you gonna be happy for us?” he said endearingly.

“Wait!” Louis cried out, bringing his hands up in a ‘stop’ gesture. “You guys went to Fitzie’s without me?” Zayn and Liam looked at each other uncertainly and slowly nodded.

“Ugh, I can’t even stand to be around you two anymore. I thought we were Fitzie’s buddies. I’m hurt!” Louis exclaimed dramatically, before taking off running toward the front entrance of the school.

“See ya later, Tommo!” Zayn called after him, clearly uninterested in chasing him. Louis giggled and turned a corner, running straight into Harry Styles.

Harry grabbed Louis’s shoulders to steady him, smiling his usual chaste smile.

“That was an adorable laugh.” His voice was as smooth and warm as honey. Louis couldn’t come up with a coherent response. “Hey, lighten up. I’m sorry I had to go so suddenly last night. My mum is really cool but she’s real uptight about chores and I’d put them off way too long already.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Louis managed to get out. Harry looked over in the direction that Louis had run from.

“Can your friends miss talking to you before school for one morning? I was waiting for Niall but I talk to him every morning, it’s nice to mix it up a bit, yeah?” Louis, wide-eyed, nodded.

“Sure, yeah, no, we can talk.” Harry smiled a little wider.

“Great. I know this table in the courtyard, I’ll show you. It’s pretty private.” Louis’s eyes widened even more. Private? With Harry Styles? Him? Would he be able to do it without making an idiot of himself? Louis just sighed quietly and let Harry lead him over to the table, which was nicely secluded from the rest of the courtyard. It was hidden by some tall bushes, and Harry and Louis sat across from each other.

“I used to eat lunch here with Niall as a freshman,” Harry noted conversationally. Louis scrambled for an answer, anything to keep him from having to talk too much.

“Really?” Brilliant, Tomlinson. Harry nodded.

“I didn’t talk to people too well. Maybe that’s the reason I’m so interested in talking to you.” Harry gave a small smile. “I don’t want this to sound stuck-up or anything, but I don’t want you to be intimidated by me. I was scared to death of upperclassmen as a freshman and really, we aren’t bad, I promise. You’re oddly mature for a freshman from what I can tell, and that’s really the only thing that upperclassmen ever have that freshman don’t: maturity.” Louis laughed softly.

“It’s hard to imagine you being intimidated by anyone,” he ventured, warming up to Harry a little. Harry’s smile widened, and he eagerly continued the conversation.

“Oh, but I was,” he said, almost nostalgically. “I was shy and quiet. At least, until I met Niall. He was so friendly and outgoing to everyone, even though he’d just moved here from Ireland. Everyone loved him, but for some reason he took a liking to me. We became really close friends and he helped me to come out of my shell.” Harry suddenly looked more intense, leaning in towards Louis across the table. “Can you keep a secret?” Louis, startled at Harry’s sudden shift in mood, nodded. “The people that I call my friends, the people that call themselves my friends . . . none of them really are. I mean, except Niall, I love him to death. But the others, I don’t even like that much. Some I don’t like at all. You’re lucky, you have Zayn and Liam. I wasn’t friends with anybody.” Louis, at hearing Zayn and Liam’s name, couldn’t help it – he broke into a fit of laughter. Harry, surprised and confused, almost asked why he was laughing, but decided not to when he heard the other boy’s laughter. It was really quite nice, it seemed out of control somehow, and Harry liked that there was at least one thing about the boy that wasn’t calm and quiet.

“I’m – sorry – really –“ he gasped, still laughing. “It’s just hearing Zayn and Liam – well, can you keep a secret?” he asked, grinning somewhat mischievously. Harry brightened at Louis’s change in demeanor.

“Absolutely.”

“Well, I’m only asking you to keep it secret because I’m not sure how open they’re going to be with it, but they’ve liked each other for a while and got together yesterday. So just now it hit me that I’m going to be a huge third wheel, and well, I’m not sure exactly why it was funny, really.” Harry could see Louis drawing back into his shyness and scrambled to try and keep the open, funny Louis he’d gotten a glimpse of.

“No, no, I understand,” he reassured, offering a wide, friendly smile, “that’s kind of similar to the reaction I had when I figured out how much of a third wheel I was going to be when Niall and Alice started dating.” He paused. “You won’t, like, lose your friends, will you?” he asked with concern swimming in a definite undercurrent in his voice. Louis was slightly taken aback with how honestly worried the boy who barely knew him seemed, but he smiled an honest smile.

“No, of course not. I can’t see them ditching me to go snog in some dark corner during lunch.” He sighed. “I can, however, see them endlessly teasing me about how if they can get together, I should definitely be able to get together with the guy that I like,” he admitted, rolling his eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows. Did Louis realize what he’d just said? Harry really didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but he just had to know at this point. It was driving him crazy.

“The guy that you like?” he asked softly. Louis shook his head and grinned.

“Don’t think I’m going to go telling you who it is, now, I don’t know you that well yet, and it took me forever to just tell Za –“ he paused, his eyes growing wide when he realized what he’d said. The bell rang at that moment and he hurriedly stood up, throwing out an excuse about how if he was tardy again his teacher would give him detention, and ran off. Harry tried to call out after him, but he was gone. Harry sighed, frustrated with himself. He grabbed his backpack and hurried off to his first period.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis plopped down in front of Zayn and Liam, who were sitting next to each other at their usual lunch table.

“I am still very, very angry with both of you,” he informed them, scowling at the smiling couple. Zayn grinned evilly at him.

“Hey, mate, you’re the one who went running off with Harry Styles this morning,” he reminded him.

“Yeah,” Louis mumbled, looking down at his fingers. Liam frowned.

“Isn’t that a reason to be happy? You talked, yeah?” Louis sighed.

“Yeah, we talked. But, I might have sort of kind of maybe have accidentally told him I was gay and gotten scared and run off.” Zayn tried to suppress a laugh and failed.

“How do you expect anything to happen between you two if you don’t tell him you’re gay?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Silly Zaynie, I don’t expect anything to happen between us! He’s Harry Styles, and I’m, well . . .” Louis gestured towards his black t-shirt and gray jeans held up by his favorite red suspenders. “Me.” Liam pouted sympathetically and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so self-pitying. That doesn’t mean anything. Didn’t you talk to him in French?” Louis sighed, opening his bag of chips.

“No. We had a quiz that took the entire period and I pretty much ran out when the bell rang.” Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head. Louis scowled in response.

“Don’t you act all high and mighty with me, Malik. How long did it take you to tell Li you had a crush on him? Months? A year?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Loui face-desked the table.

“My life is a mess,” he mumbled into the table. Zayn rolled his eyes again and Liam laughed softly.

“Don’t be so overdramatic, Lou,” Liam coaxed. “I think your day might get better soon.” He poked Zayn’s leg to draw his attention to Harry Styles, who was putting on a show of sneaking up behind Louis. He had his index finger over his lips as if to say, ‘Shh,’ and when he got behind Louis he bent over slightly and poked both of Louis’s sides with his fingers. Louis, having no idea that anyone was behind him, was surprised out of his mind and cried out, shooting into a straight sitting position, met by a disturbingly loud clunking noise and a sharp pain in the back of his head. He rocketed out of his seat and spun around, but froze when he saw Harry there, rubbing his forehead, his eyes covered, but mouth set in a grimace.

“I’m so sor–“ Louis tried to apologize, but suddenly became aware of hysteric laughing behind him. Turning, he noticed that Liam and Zayn were in hysterics. He scowled. Liam at least seemed to be trying to hide it, hunched over with shaking shoulders, but Zayn was openly and freely laughing, his face turning slightly red. Louis huffed and grabbed his backpack, embarrassed because of Harry and annoyed at his friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Harry uncovered his eyes, he saw Louis hurrying off and groaned. That had gone so much better in his head. Why was he so bad at this all of the sudden? He jogged off after Louis. When he got close enough to address the boy without causing a scene, he called his name.

“Louis!” Louis hesitated in his step for a second, seeming to debate between walking and stopping, then paused and turned slightly in Harry’s direction, waiting for him to catch up.

“Would you believe me if I told you that that went way better in my head?” Harry ventured when he did catch up. Louis wouldn’t meet his eyes but smiled a small smile and gave a miniscule nod. Harry noticed that Louis’s cheeks were a deep red.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, putting the backs of his fingers against Louis’s cheeks, noticing how hot they were. “Don’t be embarrassed. If one of us should be embarrassed, it’s me, yeah?” Louis met Harry’s eyes for a split second and smiled, giving a slight nod. Harry took his fingers off of Louis’s cheek and moved his hand to the back of Louis’s head. “How’s your head?” Louis shrugged.

“’S not so bad,” Louis murmured, meeting Harry’s eyes and keeping eye contact, feeling quite brave.

“Really?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. “Cause mine hurts really bad.” Louis giggled.

“Sorry.” Harry grinned wickedly.

“I only accept your apology if I may be blessed with your presence for the rest of this lunch period,” Harry announced, stepping back and bowing slightly, but holding Louis’s eyes. Louis laughed at Harry’s portrayal of the typical Prince Charming.

“Sure,” he said, smiling comfortably.

“Great,” Harry grinned, leading Louis over to the same table they’d sat at this morning. They both sat down, and Harry hedged around a way to apologize if he’d upset Louis this morning.

“Um . . . Louis,” Harry began. Louis noticed that Harry looked more uncomfortable than he’d ever seen him and cocked his head.

“Yes?”

“Look, I’m, um, really sorry if I, well, you know,” Harry took a deep breath. “I’m sorry if I did something to offend you this –“ Louis started shaking his head.

“Don’t apologize for that. It was me. It’s just that no one besides Zayn and Liam know that I’m gay, not even my family. I just freaked out because I’ve never told anyone, Zayn and Li figured it out. It’s fine, really. I trust you to keep my secret.” Louis smiled his honest smile that showed Harry he was telling the truth. Harry smiled, relieved.

“So . . . can I ask you a question?” Louis nodded.

“Why does it have to be a secret? Why can’t people know?” Louis’s happy, open smiled faded into a small, sad smile.

“Sometimes . . . sometimes it’s not necessarily that it has to be a secret, it’s that no one bothers to listen.” Harry couldn’t think of anything to say to that, but then, he wasn’t really trying to. He stared intently at Louis and Louis began to feel slightly uncomfortable, so he did what he always did when he got uncomfortable: he started to leave.

“Um, well, this has been great, but, um, I really should go . . .” Harry stood up, still giving Louis that same intense stare, and walked right over to him and folded the younger boy into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’s shoulders. Louis was a bit startled at first but it felt so nice that all of his thoughts just kind of melted away, and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, his chin the exact right height to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

They stayed that way until the bell rang, it may have been seconds, minutes, or hours, Harry couldn’t tell. It was a moment that seemed incomprehensibly short yet infinitivally long, the seconds blending and morphing into each other like two separate Play-Doh colors mixed together, but it came to an end and they both pulled away. Harry put his hand in his pockets while Louis reached down for his backpack. They held eye contact for a couple seconds until Louis shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

“I, um, really should go. I have a D-wing class next, so, I’ll see you . . .” Louis trailed off as Harry reached around to the back of his head, lacing his fingers into Louis’s hair and skating his fingertips over the very small bump that was the result of the collision of their heads. He used his hand position to bring Louis’s head forward, leaning his forward as well so that their foreheads touched, all the time keeping his green eyes locked on the younger boy’s blue ones. He kept them that way for a couple beats, then dropped his hand and walked off in the opposite direction of D-wing, hands in his pockets. Louis took a deep breath, taking a second to ponder the mystery that was Harry Styles, then shaking his head and rushing off to class.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you just going to be a giddy idiot or are you going to tell me what happened?” Niall complained around a mouthful of popcorn. Harry grinned cheekily and fell back on the bed next to his best mate.

“We talked, Nialler, we really, really talked. Not just the stupid small talk, but we had a legitimate conversation.”

“That’s good, mate, did you snog him yet?” Harry smacked Niall’s arm, causing him to spill some of the popcorn. “Oi, watch it!” Niall exclaimed.

“It’s not like that.” Harry paused, then wormed his way around a lie. “Anyway, I don’t know if he swings that way yet. Not for sure for sure, at least. Something happened today . . . well, nevermind. So this is all iffy. But we talked!” Niall grinned at his friend.

“That’s great, Haz.” Harry smiled at him in response.

“You know,” Niall began conversationally, “his friend Liam is in my English class. Apparently he’s really good at it, being a full year ahead. Maybe I could talk to him, find out some more about Louis, yeah?” Harry grinned widely at Niall.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“’Course! You seem so swept off your feet with this one, I feel obligated to interject.” Harry laughed.

“I don’t know about swept off my feet, Nialler.”

“You seem a lot more serious about him than anyone else you’ve ever liked, mate.” Harry’s eyes widened slightly, and after a moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” he said, then changed the subject. Niall thought it odd but decided not to push it, and happily continued talking with his best friend for the remainder of the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis walked to second period with a little more bounce in his gait than usual. He felt comfortable enough around Harry now to call him a friend, and he was excited to get to talk to him in French. Louis slid into his seat and eagerly awaited the curly haired boy to come into the room. When Harry did come into the room, he sat down in his desk without giving Louis so much as a glance. Louis furrowed his brow in confusion but decided not to pay any attention to it. He leaned forward slightly and tapped Harry’s shoulder.

“Hi,” he greeted cheekily. Harry didn’t even bother to turn around fully, just turned his head to the side.

“Hey,” he said, almost inaudibly, and the bell rang. He turned his head to face the front again. Harry didn’t talk speak to Louis for the rest of class, and when the bell rang, Louis bolted from his seat, feeling rejected and stupid for believing that Harry Styles would actually want to be his friend.

Harry sighed out loud, watching Louis speed from the classroom. He hadn’t wanted to be rude to the younger boy, but what Niall said yesterday had bothered him. He wasn’t the kind of person who ever really got serious about anybody. Sure, he was loyal to his boyfriends, but he never really thought of any of his relationships as serious. The thing that bugged Harry most was that Niall was right. He was more serious about Louis. He didn’t like him because he was athletic or drop-dead gorgeous, he liked him because he was funny and innocent and cute in his own way. Honestly, it scared Harry. He didn’t know how he felt about being serious about someone. He needed to talk with Louis, he decided on his way to third period. And he was going to do it today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In third period English, Liam twirled his pen around between his fingers and watched the juniors around him “working” together in small little cliques. Even without the help of a group, Liam had finished the assignment quickly, and now all he wanted was for class to be over. He was quite surprised when the blonde Irish boy came over, claiming the desk next to him. Although he knew Niall was friendly, he always knew that he had many friends in that class. Liam couldn’t fathom why the lad had come over to him.

“Hullo,” the boy greeted him in a friendly tone.

“Hello,” Liam responded politely.

“Are you understanding any of this? Because it’s like Greek to me.”

“Yeah, I’ve got it pretty much done. Did you want help?” Niall shook his head.

“No, I actually came over to talk to you about your mate Louis.” Ah. It clicked in Liam’s head. Niall and Harry were good friends.

“Oh, yeah? What about him?”

“Well, I was just wondering if he was gay or not, to be honest.” Liam hesitated.

“I think . . . that’s a mystery for everyone, including Louis himself.” Niall looked disappointed.

“Oh. Alright. Thanks anyway, Liam.”

“Anytime.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sunk onto the bench next to Niall at their usual lunch table.

“Where’s Alice?” he asked, not really caring.

“She had a dentist appointment and her mom let her take the rest of the day off because her mouth is sore and she’s kinda loopy from the gas they gave her,” Niall answered around a big mouthful of food.

“Yuck, Ni. If you’re going to talk with your mouth full then at least make it short sentences.” Niall rolled his eyes.

“You asked.”

“Whatever. I’m glad she’s gone. I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah? What about?” Niall asked, forgetting about his lunch for once. Harry was usually light hearted and carefree.

“Well, the thing that you said yesterday kind of got to me. About how I was more serious about Louis.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well . . . today in French I couldn’t even look at him fully and I think I really hurt him,” Harry confessed, leaning his elbows on his knees and threading his fingers into his curls in frustration.

“Ah,” Niall responded, not sure what else to say. “Well mate, the only thing I’d know to do is to talk to him.” Harry groaned.

“That’s the problem, Ni, I can’t talk to him. I want to but it scares me.” Realizing what he’d just confessed, Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. He always acted fearless. He never told anyone when he was scared, which was rare anyway. But Niall didn’t even blink. He kept his eyes trained on Harry.

“What scares you?” he prompted when the silence became slightly too long. Harry took a deep breath.

“That – that I’ll come to like him even more,” Harry admitted. Niall smiled an easy, comforting smile.

“Well, if you can’t talk to him, can you at least text him?” Harry smiled, a bit of hope in his eyes.

“Yeah . . . yeah, I can. Oh, god. Thanks so much Nialler. I owe you,” Harry gushed, excited now, jumping up and giving his friend a hug. “I’m off then, I’ve got things to do!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry rushed off to his secret table, pulling out his phone. He sent out a quick ‘Hey’ and waited for a few minutes, then started to get nervous when he didn’t get a response. His stomach clenched. Maybe he’d hurt Louis more than he thought. However, much to his relief, his phone buzzed in his hand.

_Hello_

**How are you?**

_I’m okay. I guess._

**Did I upset you today in French?**

_No, not at all. I’m totally used to people acting interested in being my friend to the point where I’m comfortable with them knowing that I’m gay and then suddenly not being interested anymore and barely talking to or looking at me._

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. Although he had a right to be, Harry couldn’t help but notice how sassy Louis was being.

**Well, thats why I texted you. Its kind of a long story that I can’t tell you right now but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry and I am still interested in being your friend.**

_Gee, that’s good to know._

**Are you mad?**

_Sort of. Not really. I was mostly upset when I thought you weren’t interested in me anymore_

**Well, I’m glad you’re not mad. Where are you anyway? I didn’t see you at your usual table**

_I’m walking around the courtyard. I’m about to walk past your special secret table actually._

The second that Harry got that text, he looked up and Louis was there. He inhaled sharply at the sight of the boy. Even in his surprise, Harry couldn’t help but notice how good Louis looked. He was clad in a white shirt with blue stripes, red pants rolled up slightly at the ankles, and navy TOMS. Louis offered a small smile, almost as if asking if he could sit. Harry returned a similar small smile, nodding towards the bench across from him. Louis sat down rather fluidly, looking at Harry timidly through his fringe. Harry’s hands were shaking and his heart was beating at a million miles an hour. He put his hands in his lap so Louis wouldn’t notice them trembling.

“Um . . . hi,” Harry offered. Louis smiled his friendly smile.

“Hi.” Harry’s mind was racing. All he could think about was Louis’s voice, his hands, his hair, his smile, oh, god, did he have a crush? Harry was pretty sure he’d never really had a crush before, but if this wasn’t what one felt like then he had no idea whatsoever about life anymore. Suddenly he remembered something.

“Lou, didn’t you say something yesterday about having a guy you liked?” Harry blurted before he could stop himself. Louis’s eyes went as wide as saucers and his cheeks turned pink. There was an awkward silence for a little while before Harry broke it.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me today. You don’t have to answer that.”

“Did you just . . . call me . . . Lou?” Louis asked almost fearfully, eyes still wide.

“Oh.” Harry furrowed his brow. “Did I? I guess I must have. Did it bother you? I’m sorry.” Louis shook his head.

“No, it just kind of took me by surprise. It’s fine. No one’s ever really given me a nickname except my mom.” Harry nodded, relieved he hadn’t upset Louis. “Um . . . in answer to your question, though . . . yes, I did, and, well, yes, there is,” Louis mumbled, looking down at his lap. Harry perked up a bit, interested.

“So . . . you really are gay, then? Or bi?" Louis nodded.

"Gay, yeah." He bit his lip. Harry smiled slightly and turned back to the previous topic.

"I suppose you aren’t going to tell me who your crush is.” Louis laughed easily.

“No.” He smiled a sad smile. “I have no chance with him.” Harry pouted.

“Is he straight?” Louis shook his head.

“No. He and I are just complete opposites. Besides both being gay.”

“Sometimes opposites attract,” Harry murmured, thinking of his situation. He and Louis were pretty opposite as far as high school allowed people to be opposite, but Harry still had a crush on Louis.

“Sometimes,” Louis conceded, “but I doubt it so in this situation. I’m not his . . . type.” Harry frowned.

“Some people may appear to have a certain type but actually like completely different types of people than that. They just have to figure it out.” Louis halfway smiled.

“Are you speaking from experience?” he asked seriously, surprising Harry with his boldness. Harry shrugged.

“Maybe.” He grinned cheekily, thinking of how different Louis was once you got to know him. Louis studied Harry for a second before looking down, fixing something on his shoe.

“Good,” he said, “because I’d hate to see a guy like you pair off with yet another cookie-cutter jerk.” Harry blinked, startled. Louis would hate to see that? They were hardly in a point with their friendship to care about who the other dated. Why would Louis care? The bell interrupted his thoughts. He stood up, walking around the table to Louis.

“You know,” he began, “I actually liked that hug yesterday.” He bit his lip. “D’ya think I could have another?” he asked in an adorably cheeky way. Louis smiled and uttered no response, simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Louis’s shoulders, just like the day before, but today rested his cheek on top of the smaller boy’s head. When they pulled away, Louis seemed to debate something for a second then waved Harry forward. Harry obliged, bending down slightly. Louis stood on the balls of his feet and put his face next to Harry’s as if to whisper in his ear. Any passerby would think them sharing a secret. But instead of whispering, Louis turned his head and planted a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek, then grabbed his backpack and rushed off. Harry stood there for a second, stunned but pleased, and at the warning bell, walked off to his class with a happy smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Okay so I realized that I had Louis driving as a freshman but I don't know okay let's just pretend this is a magical world in which freshmen can drive alright yay bye hope you like it leave lots of comments please thanks~

_There’s this great diner over by the old sugar mill, if you want we could hang there after school? their milkshakes are to die for. sound good? –L_

**Sounds fantastic**

_The name is fitzie’s, I can give you instructions if you want_

**Nah, I’ve driven past it a few times. I’ll manage. Straight after school? :)**

_Sure_

Harry stared at the conversation. Had Louis just asked him on a date? Of course not, he told himself.

They were just going to hang out. Just like friends would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Liam!” Louis exclaimed, reading over the texts. “Why?!”

“Because this was moving way too slowly. And you were busy digging through your backpack, so I just borrowed your phone out of the cup holder to text Harry. No big deal. You get to talk to him alone, not in front of any lurking students.”

“That’s creepy, Li,” grumbled Louis.

“You can drop me and Zayn both off at his house,” Liam said, still grinning his satisfied smile.

“Of course I can,” muttered Louis. “Don’t forget your condom.” Liam reached over and flicked Louis’s ear.

“Have fun on your date, Lou,” Zayn teased, laughing, when Louis dropped them off at his house. Louis sighed, checked the time on his phone, and drove off towards Fitzie’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m late, I’m late, of course I’m late,” Harry muttered as Niall made a turn.

“He said after school, right? It’s after school,” Niall pointed out.

“Ni, school ended half an hour ago. I bet he’s already gone.”

“I bet he isn’t,” challenged Niall. Harry rolled his eyes. “How are you gonna get home, anyway?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll call Gemma to come pick me up or something. That’s not what’s on my mind right now.”

“Of course,” said Niall as they pulled into Fitzie’s parking lot. “Well, mate, have fun. I’m off to see Alice.” Harry thanked his friend quickly and walked into the diner. It was small, he noticed, but not in a bad way. It was cozy. Everyone seemed perfectly in place here, including Louis, which he saw sitting in a booth in the back corner of the diner. Harry smiled shyly and walked over.

“Hey, I’m really sorry, but I flunked this physics test and I had to stay and talk to the teacher after class.” Louis held up a hand.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve been here less than ten minutes because I had to drop Zayn and Liam off. I was worried I was gonna be late.” Harry smiled. “So, both of us were late?” Louis laughed and nodded.

“I suppose so.” Harry took a seat across from him. He noticed that the younger boy looked more at ease here than anywhere he’d ever seen him. A waitress came over and greeted Louis with familiarity, then asked what the boys wanted. Before Harry could speak, Louis ordered for both of them. “Two of the usual, Linda, that’d be great.” Linda nodded and walked off. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Come here a lot?” Louis’s face seemed permanently attached to an easy, free smile.

“It’s only my favorite place in the world.”

“I can tell.”

“What do you mean?” Louis inquired. Harry shifted, not feeling particularly comfortable with sharing his observations, but doing it anyway.

“You look so comfortable. Like, natural.” Louis smiled and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

“I am comfortable here.” He paused for a moment. “You’re not allergic to strawberries, are you?”

“What?” Harry asked, taken slightly aback.

“I ordered strawberry milkshakes. They’re the best things on the planet.”

“Oh. No. I like strawberries.”

“Good.”

“Um . . . Louis . . .” Louis hummed in response, eyes still closed. “I was just wondering . . . Why did you invite me here?” Harry asked nervously, just as Linda came back and set down the two milkshakes. Louis opened his eyes and perked up, opening a straw for his shake.

“Well . . . I don’t want to sound like I don’t want to hang out with you, because I do.” He paused, taking a deep pull from the straw. “But honestly, Liam texted you from my phone.” Another pull. “Let’s be honest. I’m not the type to just randomly text up a guy, especially you, and ask him to come to my favorite diner with me.” Another pull. “Try the shake,” he insisted. Harry opened his straw and took a sip. It really was good, creamy and sweet. Louis smiled, waiting for the verdict. “Well?”

“It’s good,” admitted Harry, drinking more. “Really good.” Louis laughed.

“I told you.” Harry paused drinking for a minute to resume the conversation they’d been having, which he really didn’t want to leave where they’d stopped.

“So . . . why me? Why did Liam text me?” Louis’s smile lessened slightly, then came back on full force.

“Why, you’re special, of course,” he said light-heartedly.

“Really.”

“Yes, really.”

“Because the truth is . . . I got pretty excited when I thought it was you. I thought you’d want to . . . never mind. I was just excited.” Louis leaned forward, his expression now serious.

“Thought I’d want to what?” he asked curiously. Harry sighed and looked Louis straight in the eyes.

“I kind of thought . . . maybe . . . you’d want to be here . . . with me . . . alone . . . like a date.” Louis continued to look at him with the same confused look.

“But I do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn cupped Liam’s face in both of his hands as they kissed, slowly and softly. Their lips met tenderly again and again, barely pressing together each time before pulling apart, only to immediately be connected again. Liam pulled away slightly, pressing their foreheads together and pinching Zayn’s chin in between his thumb and index finger.

“I’m really, really glad that we worked out, Zayn,” he murmured. Zayn grinned in response and pressed their lips together again.

“I am too, Li,” whispered Zayn. “Obviously.” Liam beamed, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck and bringing their lips into contact once again, but this time there was a sharper edge to the kiss, a new type of desire between the two. Their lips moved together roughly, mouths opening and hot breath intermingling. Zayn’s tongue skated across Liam’s lower lip, Liam’s hand moving down from Zayn’s neck to his shoulder, other hand cupping his jaw. Zayn had his hands on either side of Liam’s neck and inched his fingers into the other boy’s hair. He nipped at Liam’s bottom lip, then slid his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues intermingled for a little while, and Liam’s hand slid down to rest on Zayn’s side, rubbing up and down softly. Zayn twisted his fingers into the other boy’s hair, pushing Liam’s mouth harder onto his own. They broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Zayn leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and the two stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Zayn pulled back slightly and pressed their foreheads together again, staring into the eyes of Liam, his beautiful, wonderful Liam, thankful for just that – Liam was his. As Liam stared back at Zayn’s mesmerizing eyes, he felt the exact same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Um. What?” Harry asked incredulously, stunned at what he thought Louis was implying.

“I do,” said Louis evenly, studying Harry’s reaction, “want to be here with you. Alone. Like... A date.”

“Louis, I . . . How long have . . . you . . .?” Louis shrugged, looking down at his hands.

“Hard to say. From first semester, definitely. Around October, I suppose. I’m really sorry if this makes everything awkward. I just . . .” He buried his face in his hands. “I got really nervous when Liam texted you because I thought you wouldn’t want to come but I didn’t know how to explain why Liam had texted you and I . . . this is so embarrassing.”

“First semester,” Harry whispered to himself in wonder. “But . . . we never talked until this semester.” Louis nodded, face still in his hands. “Wow.” Suddenly, Harry broke into a wide, happy grin. “Louis, I like you too. A lot, actually. Please don’t be embarrassed.” Louis moved his hands to cover only the part of his face below his eyes. “That’s why I was so awful today in French. I was scared because I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone in the way that I like you.”

“Really?” Harry took Louis’s hand, holding it in his own and rubbing gently with his thumb, noticing how red Louis’s cheeks were.

“Louis.” He paused, and Louis met his eyes. “Louis, oh, god, your name is so beautiful, do you know how long I’ve wanted to tell you that? Yes, Louis, really,” he affirmed, lifting Louis’s hand and grazing the knuckles with his lips. Louis’s blush grew even deeper.

“I, um, I don’t know what to say.” Harry smiled, leaning across the table and taking Louis’s face in his hands.

“Don’t say anything, then,” Harry murmured before placing the softest, sweetest, most perfect kiss on Louis’s lips. Their lips pressed together gently, Louis’s hand reaching up to cover one of Harry’s. When they pulled away, Harry sat back but leaned forward with his elbows on the table, smirking at Louis, who smiled shyly and looked down at his hands. Noticing this, Harry took both of Louis’s hands in his own, again rubbing the other boy’s palms with his thumbs. Louis looked out the window into the parking lot.

“Harry . . .”

“Yes?”

“How are you getting home?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, motioning with his head to the three cars in the lot, one being his own. Harry chuckled.

“That wasn’t what was on my mind when I got Niall to drop me off.” Louis cocked his head.

“What was on your mind?”

“You, silly.” Harry grinned as he squeezed Louis’s hands and was rewarded with a blush.

“Can I drive you home, then?” Louis asked, slightly nervous.

“Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached Harry’s house, Louis got out of the car and walked Harry to his front porch. Harry turned and folded Louis into an embrace, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Louis pressed his face into the taller boy’s neck.

“Harry?” he ventured, slightly muffled.

“Yes?” hummed Harry in response.

“I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Harry murmured.

“I’ve, uh.” Louis gave an awkward chuckle. “I’ve never kissed a boy before today. Never kissed anyone before today, actually.” Harry pulled back, put one hand on each of Louis’s shoulders, and gave him an endearing smile.

“What did you think?” Louis furrowed his brow, pretending to think.

“I’m not sure . . . I think I need another sample,” he said mischievously, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry grinned and ducked his head down, sweeping Louis’s fringe out of his eyes. He placed his hand on Louis’s neck and used the position to pull him into another soft, sweet kiss. Their lips pressed together tenderly for a moment before Harry pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“Lou,” Harry purred and reached his hand up to Louis’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Harry,” teased Louis lightly. Harry smiled a small smile and reached down to give Louis a gentle kiss on the cheek, then bid him farewell. Louis drove home with a huge smile on his face the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time! ;D  
> Well, sort of. Not really. But things get a bit... heated, so enjoy ;) This is my first fic so I doubt anything will go farther than this. Leave comments if you like it, pretty pretty please! :)

A couple of weeks passed. Liam and Zayn were as happy as ever, perfectly comfortable in their relationship. Louis and Harry saw each other outside of school occasionally, sometimes sitting together at lunch. But Louis was afraid of his family finding out about him, so he asked Harry if they could keep their feelings under wraps for a little while. Harry obliged, not thrilled about it but understanding Louis’s fears. They’d yet to define their relationship, with Louis thrilled but terrified at the same time at the idea of having a boyfriend. They just held hands at their secret table at lunch and rarely shared a kiss in the parking lot of Fitzie’s. One strangely warm February Thursday, they were at Fitzie’s alone and Harry told Louis they needed to talk.

“About what?” Louis asked.

“Boo Bear,” said Harry endearingly, pausing for a second to enjoy the small smile on Louis’s face in response to the nickname he’d learned about in the past couple of weeks.

“I think you should tell your family.”

“Oh,” Louis mustered, taken aback by the sudden suggestion.

“Why do you say that?” He bit his thumbnail nervously.

“They’re your family, love. Your mum is wonderful and from what I hear about your sisters, they’re lovely as well,” encouraged Harry, reflecting on when he’d met Jay the previous week as a “friend,” although he and Louis had spent a majority of the time in his room kissing and cuddling, which were definitely not “friend” activities.

“They are,” Louis admitted, biting his lip. Harry took his hand, rubbing with his thumb soothingly.

“Why are you so scared?” he asked gently.

“I’m not even sure. I know my mom would be okay with it and my sisters probably would be too, but I’ve just never told anyone before. Everyone’s figured it out for themselves, except for you, but that was an accident. It just scares me to think about purposely revealing my biggest secret to anyone.” Harry smiled.

“Firstly, there are no accidents,” he joked, squeezing the other boy’s hand pointedly. Then his expression softened. “Secondly, I could be there with you, if you wanted. I had Niall with me when I told my parents, and even though out relationship was just platonic, it helped a lot.” Louis’s eyes widened slightly, and a hesitant smile played on his lips.

“You’d . . . do that for me?” he asked softly.

“Of course, Boo Bear.” Louis grinned at him, then tugged the taller boy up by his hand.

“You’re right. Let’s go now. I’m ready,” he announced, pulling Harry towards the door. Harry drove them to Louis’s house, having driven him from school as well. When they got there, Louis stopped Harry outside the car, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Louis touched their foreheads together.

“For courage,” he whispered. Harry pulled the smaller boy into his arms in a tight embrace.

“You can do this, Lou,” Harry murmured into his hair. Louis nodded and pulled away, then led Harry through the front door.

“Mum?” he called out, shutting the front door and locking it.

“In the kitchen, sweetheart.” Louis motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Harry’s here, we just came from Fitzie’s,” Louis announced with a slightly nervous edge in his voice as they entered the room. Jay was leaning on the island of the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea with a magazine open in front of her.

“Hello, dear. Harry, great to see you.” She smiled warmly.

“Hello, Mrs. Tomlinson,” Harry greeted politely.

“How was school?”

“Fine,” Louis said, talking a little faster than normal.

“Mum, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, anything,” Jay assured him, motioning at the two bar stools opposite of the island from her, signaling the boys to sit down. They did, Harry reaching over and patting Louis’s knee. Louis took a deep breath, and again his words came out slightly rushed.

“Well, I guess there’s no point in beating around the bush about it, so basically, Mum, I’m gay, and Harry is my boyfriend.” He exhaled and glanced over at Harry, who smiled reassuringly. Jay grinned at her son and then at Harry.

“That’s great, honey, not that it’s really a surprise, but it’s wonderful,” she gushed, walking around the island to wrap Louis in a tight embrace and Harry in an equally strong one. Louis breathed a small sigh of relief.

“And . . . I want to tell the girls.” “Well, Daisy and Pheobe are at ballet, but Flick is up playing on the Wii and Lottie is reading in her room.” Louis nodded and smiled at his mother.

“Me and Harry are going to go hang out in my room but I’m going to tell them first.” Jay nodded.

“Have fun, boys,” she called as they left the kitchen.

“But not too much fun!” Louis and Harry both chuckled, then bounded up the stairs. Louis stopped at the top step and whirled around to face Harry and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Oh, that was so easy,” he murmured into the boy’s neck. “You were so right, Hazza.” Harry was slightly surprised at the nickname but smiled at it nonetheless.

“Let’s tell your sisters, then.” Louis knocked on the open game room door.

“Flick?”

“Hey, Lou!” She greeted, eyes trained on the screen.

“I need to tell you something, love.”

“Wha –“ she started to ask, turning, but stopped when she saw Harry. “Oh. Hello.” She offered him a small smile.

“Flick, I like boys. This is Harry, and he’s my boyfriend,” Louis stated simply. Felicity grinned at her brother and Harry, then jumped up and hugged Louis.

“That’s awesome,” she exclaimed, then immediately returned to her game. “I’m Felicity, Harry, but everyone calls me Flick in case you hadn’t noticed. I like your hair.”

“Thank you,” Harry managed before Louis pulled him out the door and across the hall, knocking on what Harry assumed to be Lottie’s door.

“Come in,” they heard, and entered, finding a pre-teenage girl with the same thin, brown hair as Louis lying down on her bed with a book open. She sat up and turned to face them.

“What’s up?” she inquired, wanting to know the reason she’d been ripped from her story.

“Lottie, I’m gay.” She sighed and turned to pick up her book.

“Lou Bear,” she began, purposely selecting the name he hated most, “don’t interrupt me unless you’re going to tell me something I don’t know.” Louis stuck his tongue out at her.

“In that case, this is Harry and he’s my boyfriend.” Lottie set her book down once again and glanced at Harry, then Louis.

“That’s better,” she amended, shifting to the edge of the bed and looking Harry up and down. “Not bad, Lou Bear.” She sat up on her knees so she was looking Harry straight in the eye. “Can I touch your hair?” she asked seriously. Harry chuckled and nodded, bending his head forward to give her easier access. She carded her thin fingers into the curls, drawing them out and plopping back down on her bed when she was done. She shrugged at Louis. “Not bad at all.” Harry grinned at her before he was pulled out of yet another room and down the hall to Louis’s bedroom. When they got there, Louis shut the door and spun around, launching into Harry and reaching his arms up around his neck, letting out a small sound that was half laugh and half squeal. Harry laughed and returned the embrace.

“I believe that is the most heterosexual sound I’ve ever heard you make,” he teased, squeezing the boy’s waist with his arms. Louis tugged at one of the taller boy’s curls.

“Shut up,” he said, but Harry could hear the grin in his voice. “Oh, Haz, you were so right. They’re all wonderful.” He scrunched his nose slightly. “Even Lottie.” Harry heard the annoyance in Louis’s voice and decided to mess with him a bit.

“Aw, Lou, don’t tell me you were jealous of your little sister.” Harry smirked as he pulled away, keeping his hands on the other boy’s waist. Louis cocked an eyebrow.

“Why would I be jealous of Lottie?” Harry grinned, shaking his head so his curls bounced in a playfully teasing way.

“She got to touch my luscious locks, of course.” Louis threw his head back and laughed, then pushed Harry back into the big, comfortable recliner near the door of his room.

“But I can do that anytime I want,” purred Louis, settling on Harry’s lap and kissing him deeply, proving his point by threading his fingers into the other boy’s curly hair. Their lips opened and moved together fluidly, Harry’s hands coming up to rest on either side of Louis’s neck, softly pushing him closer. After a few moments, they pulled away, both just slightly out of breath.

“You can if you kiss me like that,” Harry murmured. They heard a knock on the door and Louis jumped up and opened it, letting his mum in.

“I’m going to go pick up the girls. Flick is coming with me, and Lottie is down in the living room watching Glee. I ordered a pizza, the money is on the island if it gets here before I come back.” Louis nodded, scratching the back of his neck slightly awkwardly. Jay winked at him. “Be good, boys,” she added knowingly as she left, closing the door. Louis turned and stepped towards Harry, reaching out for the other boy’s hands. Harry took them and Louis pulled him to the bed, lying down on it and bringing Harry down next to him. He cuddled into the taller boy’s chest, burying his face in his neck.

“Hazza,” he murmured. Harry snaked his arms around the other boy’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Louis, you are amazing,” Harry whispered into Louis’s hair. Louis drew back slightly so he could look Harry in the eyes.

“Why on earth do you say that?”

“Because you are. You just told your mom, Flick, and Lottie your biggest secret all in ten minutes. The very thought terrified you just earlier this afternoon. I think you’re amazing.” Harry pressed a peck to Louis’s lips. “And brave.” He pressed a longer, slightly harder kiss. “And beautiful.” An even longer, more passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Louis hummed in response.

“How can I even begin to repay a compliment like that?” he mumbled, pecking any spot on Harry he could reach: lips, chin, cheek, neck.

“Not that you have to repay,” he purred, “but that would work.” Louis smiled as he pecked back up to Harry’s lips. He pressed their lips together and placed his hand on either side of Harry’s neck. Harry brushed his tongue across Louis’s bottom lip and then slid it into his mouth, grazing across the other boy’s tongue. Louis pressed their chests together and slipped his tongue across Harry’s teeth. Louis bit Harry’s lip and pulled away slightly before releasing it, then pressing a closed-lip kiss to the other boy’s lips.

“Lou,” Harry said softly, pulling away and looking in his eyes. “Are you . . . I don’t want to . . . push you . . .” Louis smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Haz, I won’t do anything with you I don’t want to, whether you push me or not.” He smiled reassuringly, kissing the curly haired lad again. “Not that I think you’re going to push me.” Louis smirked mischievously, and Harry gave him a questioning look, but in response Louis just rolled over, pulling Harry on top of him. Harry looked down at him, wide-eyed. “What?” Louis asked innocently, placing the softest, lightest, most chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry was too surprised to do anything but reciprocate the light kiss, still looking at Louis questioningly afterwards. Louis sighed, mock rolling his eyes before threading his fingers into the boy’s curls tightly, bringing their lips together roughly. Harry finally responded to this, gasping wildly and kissing Louis back passionately. His hands slid underneath Louis and down to his bum before he pulled back and looked at Louis in a questioning manner, as if asking if this was okay. Louis sighed again, taking Harry’s face in his hands.

“Don’t be so careful, Haz. It’s okay.” Harry bit his lip and nodded, bringing their mouths together again. He cupped Louis’s bum and squeezed slightly, and the tightness in his jeans grew even more prominent. At this, Harry’s bulge brushed across the obvious one in Louis’s pants and Harry unthinkingly pushed up with his hands and rolled his hips down, seeking friction. Louis gasped in surprise, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss. Harry panicked, thinking that he’d gone too far, and tried to get an apology out but was interrupted by the doorbell. He rolled off of Louis, who jumped up and grabbed a long sweatshirt so he could cover the obvious problem in his jeans, then ran down the stairs. Harry sighed, rubbing his face with his hands in annoyance at himself, then followed suit and went down the stairs.

“Lottie, pizza, if you want any,” called Louis from the kitchen.

“Later,” Lottie called back. Louis shrugged and started to leave the kitchen before he saw Harry in the doorway, hands in his pockets, a strange look on his face. Louis walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck.

“Are you okay, Haz?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his neck. Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist.

“I didn’t mean to . . .” Louis interrupted him with a giggle.

“Haz,” he murmured, pressing their hips together again, “I never said I didn’t like it.”

\---------------------------

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER FIVE DAYS WHY DO I SUCK SO MUCH I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL<3  
> Yeah, so this is the last chapter, but it's long, so I hope it makes up for the wait. Please leave me comments if you like it, or kudos, whichever! Hope I ended the fic well :/ Enjoy!

The next day, Harry pulled Louis hurriedly to their secret table.

“Harry . . . what are you . . .?” Louis tried to ask but Harry wouldn’t answer. As they got to the table, they sat down and Louis studied Harry, who appeared extremely nervous and wouldn’t meet the younger boy’s eyes.

“Haz,” Louis murmured, placing his hand on Harry’s much larger one. “What’s wrong?” Harry shook his head quickly.

“Nothing. Nothing’s _wrong_. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh. Okay. What is it?” Harry took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair, pulling away with them before shaking it back into place. He finally hesitantly met Louis’s eyes.

“I really like you, Louis,” he said, eliciting a small blush from the younger boy, who then nodded in encouragement. “And . . . I just kind of . . . I don’t know, I wanted to know . . . if you . . .” He groaned. “I’ve never had to do this before. I wanted to know if you . . . felt . . . the same . . . and if you did if you would want to be my boyfriend.” He said the last part in a rushed mumble, casting his eyes down. After a pause, he spoke again. "I mean, my, like, official boyfriend. I know you said it to your family yesterday and everything but we've never really talked about it and I should just shut up now." Louis’s face was blank for a second before he broke out into a large grin and went to sit on the same side of the table as Harry, instead of across from him. He grabbed the older boy’s hand and lay his head on his shoulder.

“Of course, Harry. To both of the things. I do feel the same,” he murmured, lifting up their intertwined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s.  “And I would love to be.” Harry didn’t respond for a moment, but then he suddenly took Louis’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Louis was taken slightly aback; they usually didn’t kiss at school, but when he responded to the kiss, he felt Harry’s lips turn into a small smile that widened when they pulled apart.

“Really?” Louis laughed.

“Of course, silly.” Harry’s dimples were especially prominent as he leaned over and kissed Louis’s cheek.

“Being my boyfriend doesn’t mean you have to be public, you know. We can still keep it a secret. It’s fine with me,” gushed Harry, excitement evident in his voice. Louis started to shake his head before Harry could finish talking.

“Harry . . . it’s fine. We don’t have to hide anymore. I’m ready,” he assured the curly-haired boy, smiling a confident smile. Harry’s smile grew impossibly wider and he launched into Louis’s surprised and pleased embrace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where’s Lou?” Liam asked at his, Zayn’s, and Louis’s usual lunch table.

“Well, lord fuck a duck,” Zayn muttered. Liam looked up at him.

“What?” Zayn shook his head, a slightly shocked, yet unsurprised look on his face, and pointed behind Liam, who turned around and when he saw what Zayn was pointing at, his mouth dropped. “Our little Lou grew up,” Zayn mused.

What they were looking at was a couple, hand in hand, standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. But it wasn’t just any couple. It was Louis and Harry, Harry looking endearingly down at Louis, who was biting his lip cautiously, yet looking confident at the same time. Liam broke into a huge grin and whipped around, making a sound that was curiously similar to a squeal. Zayn watched the two affectionately before his eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

“No . . . way . . .”

“What?” Liam exclaimed, spinning around again. “What – _oh_ ,” he breathed in surprise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Halfway across the cafeteria, Harry nudged Louis and leaned in so that his breath brushed across the other boy’s ear when he spoke.

“Look,” he whispered, gesturing to something about ten yards away from them. Louis scanned the area before his eyes landed on the waving signs.

“Harry, is that what I think it is?” Harry chuckled, giving the small of Louis’s back a tiny nudge.

“Go find out,” he purred. Louis hesitantly started to walk closer to the signs and Harry strode ahead of him. As Louis got closer he realized it was indeed what he thought: five signs, each one held up by a different person and labeled with P R O M ?

Louis’s hand flew up to his mouth as Harry grinned at him from next to Niall, who was holding up the sign with the question mark. Harry walked over to Louis and took his hand.

“I know this is pretty cliché, but Louis Tomlinson, will you go to prom with me?” Louis’s hand dropped from his mouth to reveal a wide, happy grin as he simply nodded. Everyone in the cafeteria who was watching them (which was, in fact, the majority of the large room) was silent for a moment as they hugged. After a moment of silence, Niall jumped up and cheered, running over to the two and turning the embrace into a group hug. At this, the others holding signs cheered as well, and a few of the tables close to them let out a collective ‘ _aww_ ’ and a few of the other tables clapped. Zayn stood up, jammed his fingers in his mouth, and let out a loud whistle. When the noise died down, Louis and Harry headed over to the usual table with Zayn and Liam. Zayn simply smirked at them while Liam grinned widely. A couple moments of silence passed and Louis cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, Lou,” Liam began excitedly, “what are you going to wear?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 One month later, Harry stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room. Tonight was the prom, and he was dressed in his crisp white dress shirt, black pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He spread mousse through his bangs, making sure they flipped and curled just the way he liked them to. He wiped his hands off on a random towel and grabbed the tie he’d bought just for tonight off the hanger in his closet. He looked down at it affectionately before settling it around his neck. It was shiny and soft looking, a solid, deep, red color: Louis’s favorite. They’d decided to go cutesy couple and wear plain black suits with each other’s favorite color ties. Harry slipped on the jacket to his suit and headed down the stairs to his awaiting mother, who gushed at him like a mother would and insisted on snapping pictures before allowing him to step into her car, a Lexus she graciously let him borrow for the night, and drive off to pick up his prom date.

Around the same time this was happening, Louis sat in a chair in Lottie’s room while she busied herself with his hair.

“Lottie, is this really neces–“

“Louis!” she chastised. “Stop asking me that. Your usual hair is very cute and very you, but this is _prom_ , okay? This is absolutely 100% necessary.” Louis sighed. He hadn’t been allowed to look in a mirror for the past thirty minutes while his sister made sure his hair was styled completely perfectly.

“Are you almost done, at least? I can’t go to prom without a shirt on.” Louis was dressed only in his black dress pants, the matching jacket and white shirt set out neatly on his bed. Lottie had burst into his room as he was getting dressed and dragged him into her room, insisting that she just _had_ to help him with his hair.

“Yes, yes,” she huffed. “You will be ready on time, I promise. Look, just some hairspray . . . and . . . you’re done!” She nudged his shoulder. “Now go forth, enjoy your prom.” Louis rushed into his room to look in the mirror, and his mouth dropped. The top of his hair was styled into a perfectly messy quiff, tufts sticking up and out, adding to the tousled look that Lottie had perfectly achieved. The sides were also pointed forward, but were sticking out just enough to add even more to the softly tousled look that accentuated his bone structure and drew attention to his bright blue eyes.

“Lottie, baby, I love you!” Louis called ecstatically as he rushed to button up his white shirt after he glanced at the clock that showed 5:56. Harry was due at 6:00.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Louis snorted as he hurriedly tied the orange tie and slipped on his black dress jacket. He hurried down the hall to rush down stairs, pausing briefly at Lottie’s door.

“Thanks, love, really,” he breathed. Lottie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Louis.”

“What?”

“You know, it’s fine with me if you want to go to prom barefoot, but I don’t know what all the upperclassmen will think.” Louis glanced down, groaned, and rushed back into his room, yanking on his socks and shoes before rushing back out of his room.

“Have fun, big brother,” he heard as he ran down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry about my mum.” Louis said nervously, messing with his fingers in the car. Harry laughed easily.

“Don’t worry about it. Who can blame her, with you looking as amazing as you do tonight?” Louis blushed deeply.

“Me? I’m nothing compared to you. You clean up nicely,” he mocked the cliché line, and Harry chuckled in response and rested his hand on Louis’s thigh, squeezing slightly.

The prom turned out to be quite boring. Louis was seriously surprised, and began to wonder how all of the stereotypes of the “best night of your life” and such started. About two hours in, Harry sighed and glanced over at Louis.

“This blows. They aren’t even playing good music.” Louis chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You want to get out of here?” Harry suddenly perked up. “There’s this place I’d like to show you.” Louis hesitated for a second, then nodded eagerly, and let Harry pull him by his hand out to the car.

“Where is this, anyway?” Louis wondered out loud after they’d been driving for almost twenty minutes. Harry laughed softly.

“We’re almost there, I promise. I think you’ll like it a lot.” Louis nodded and watched out the window as the buildings dropped away and they drove up a rather large hill covered in trees.

“Do you come here a lot?”

“What?” Harry seemed to be caught off guard, having been lost in thought.

“It’s really dark,” explained Louis. “You seem to know the way pretty well.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s one of those things where you just love it so much that you never want to forget how to get there, if that makes sense. Oh, the road cuts off here. I forgot to tell you. We’ll have to walk a little . . . only about five minutes. Do you mind?” Louis shook his head, then got out of the car. “There’s a trail,” Harry murmured, taking Louis’s hand and leading him forward. They walked in silence, and when Harry stopped, he gestured for Louis to go ahead of him. Louis stepped ahead into the clearing and gasped.

It was one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen. There was an extremely tall waterfall leading into a clear pool that reflected the moonlight of the full moon. A small river trickled off the pool and down the hill. The trees surrounding the area closed off the pool from any signs of urban life. It was as if they were in the middle of nowhere, but not in a dangerous way. It felt safe and secure.

Harry came up behind Louis, pressing against the smaller boy from behind and holding his waist.

“It’s the most beautiful at night,” he whispered. Louis’s stomach flipped in the most delicious way as Harry’s breath brushed across his neck. “My family loves to hike on this hill. My parents would let me go explore, and I found this place. Sometimes I would sneak off at night, if there was enough moonlight. I love it here. It’s so peaceful.” He paused, then spoke so that what he said was barely audible. “I’ve never shown it to anyone.” Louis turned around in Harry’s arms so that they were pressed chest to chest.

“Anyone?”

“Anyone.” Harry nodded, and pressed their foreheads together. Louis smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the rushing of the waterfall behind them. Harry brought his hand up to the other boy’s face, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. Louis sighed, leaning into his hand. The taller boy’s heart soared at the simple response, and he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a perfectly delicate, soft kiss. When they pulled away, Louis opened his eyes and smiled.

“This is much better than prom,” he noted. Harry chuckled and pulled Louis by his hand over to the pool, pointing at a large, flat rock.

“I called this my sitting rock. Creative, right? I liked to sit on it and dip my feet in. The water here always felt warmer to me.” He kicked off his shoes and socks, then bent down and deftly rolled up his pant legs a few times. “Care to join?” Louis grinned and nodded, doing the same with his shoes and pant legs. The two sat together on the rock, Louis leaning against Harry’s shoulder with the taller boy’s arm around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while until Harry started to hum a song that Louis recognized, but couldn’t name. He thought for a minute, and when he remembered the name, he sang two lines, then laughed.

“Christina Perri?” Harry mock scowled.

“It’s a good song.”

“Haz,” Louis managed between giggles. “It’s on the Breaking Dawn sound track.” Harry squeezed his shoulder playfully.

“You were the one singing.” He suddenly perked up a little bit. “Do you want to dance?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“There’s not music.”

“You just sang, didn’t you?”

“I’m not very good –“

“I’ll sing, then.” Louis smiled a small smile.

“Well . . . okay,” he agreed, standing up. Harry softly pulled him closer, and Louis rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder as Harry began to sing quietly. The two didn’t really dance, they mostly just held each other and swayed slightly. Louis listened in awe to Harry’s deep, melodic voice, the time flying until he had sung the whole song and they pulled apart slightly.

“Harry, your voice is . . .” he trailed off as he noticed the curly-haired lad giving him that intense stare with slightly glassy eyes. “Harry, are you okay?” Harry bit his lip, not breaking their eye contact as he stepped back and took Louis’s hand in his own.

“Louis . . .”

“Yes?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I wonder if Louis and Harry are having fun at prom,” Liam wondered aloud, his head on Zayn’s shoulder on the couch in his living room, his parents gone for the weekend. Zayn snorted.

“Probably not. Ed told me that Cherry Brook throws the worst proms. He said he ended up going to three his junior year and Cherry Brook’s was the worst.” Liam hummed in acknowledgement. Zayn absentmindedly began to play with Liam’s hair.

“This movie sucks,” he commented. Liam laughed.

“Yeah, it kinda does.”

“You want to go for a walk?”

“Zayn, it’s almost 9:00 at night.”

“So?” Liam sighed, smiling.

“Sure.”

The two walked into the warm night air, hand in hand. Liam contentedly walked with his arm pressed to Zayn’s.

“There’s a full moon tonight,” Zayn commented. Liam nodded.

“Let’s go to Fitzie’s.”

“What? That’s like, a twenty minute walk.”

“So? What have we got but time?”

“Are they open?”

“24/7.” Zayn laughed.

“Alright, alright, sounds great.” Liam giggled and squeezed Zayn’s hand.

“Thanks, Zaynie.”

When they arrived at Fitzie’s, they were the only customers. Linda took their order with her usual friendliness and the two were left in complete privacy.

“Remember when we met up here and got together?” Liam murmured, half to himself. Zayn chuckled.

“How could I forget?” Liam smiled.

“I don’t know . . . how could you not notice that I was crushing on you, big time? I dropped hints _all the time_.” Zayn laughed loudly.

“You know, I was just thinking about that a week ago. I was just like, I was so stupid!” Liam nodded, grinning.

“I sure am glad that’s over,” Liam said softly, taking Zayn’s hand. Zayn lifted their hands and kissed Liam’s knuckles.

“Me too, love.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Louis . . . I . . .” Harry had his eyes cast down at the ground. Louis ducked down slightly so he could look into the shining green eyes.

“What is it, Haz?” He whispered, cupping Harry’s jaw with his hand. Harry placed his hand over Louis’s and took a shaky breath.

“Louis, I love you.” He murmured, squeezing Louis’s fingers. Louis smiled a small smile.

“That’s it? Then why are you tearing up, love?” Harry exhaled in a quick gust, and a couple tears spilled over.

“Remember when I didn’t talk to you that one time because I got scared because I liked you so much?” Louis nodded. “It’s the same. This is . . . really different for me. I’ve never felt this way, but at the same time I’m so sure that I love you. It’s really scary, Louis.” His voice broke on the word scary and the tears started to stream down his face freely. Louis, overcome with compassion, pressed into the taller boy, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s waist. Harry returned the embrace and buried his face in Louis’s hair. They held each other for a bit before Louis pulled back slightly, taking Harry’s face in his hands and pulling him down so he could press a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips before kissing the tear streaks on his cheeks.

“Hazza,” he murmured. “I love you too, first of all.” He pecked Harry’s lips before continuing. “And I don’t really know what to say to keep you from being scared. All I can think of to tell you is that I mean it when I say that I love you, and that I have no intention of hurting you.” Harry smiled a little and gathered Louis into another hug, pressing the smaller boy tightly to him.

“Louis,” he whispered. “I love you.” Louis kissed the taller boy’s neck softly.

“I love you too, Harry Styles.”

The two boys decided to head back to the car since it was almost 10. On the drive home, their hands intertwined, Louis could do nothing but think about how lucky he was to have such an incredibly sweet, sensitive, perfect boyfriend who really cared about and loved him. As he looked over at the confident exterior of green eyes, curls, and dimples, he knew that he would undoubtedly mean every single syllable of every _I love you_ he ever uttered to the boy next to him.

And as Harry looked into Louis’s blue eyes as the two said goodbye on Louis’s porch, he knew that he would be ready to face his fears with the younger boy his side, and that he would never take a single word of love from Louis for granted, that he would appreciate and cherish every one of them.

And as Louis lay on his bed and Harry drove home in his mum’s Lexus, the two knew that shyness, whether it be from the outside like Louis or the inside like Harry, can overcome you, but together, they weren’t ever going to let it.


End file.
